


Sour Apples

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Trickster Mode, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He smelled like sour apple lollipops. It was a thick scent. If Jane had been in her right mind she would have gagged </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Apples

He smelled like sour apple lollipops. It was a thick scent. If Jane had been in her right mind she would have gagged. It stuck to the back of her throat when she breathed in. But she did not mind. In fact she hardly minded anything at all!

One lollipop to the face sent her mind into a daze. Nothing looked the same anymore. Colors were sharpen to epileptic fit inducing levels and her voice kept glitching in and out. Her breath was already coming in gasps and stutters against his lips. Jake was making good of his word. They were going to make 'zillions' of babies. And boy was she giddy for it.  
Her whole body hummed with excitement. For a long time she had waited for this moment. To have Jake English in her arms was wonderful. But what was even better is that they were out in the open on Jake's planet. On the off chance anyone stopped by they would get a full view of Jane with her skirt flipped up,sitting on Jake's lap. He nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth and she tasted War Heads. He was so tasty. Like French Vanilla cake after a hard day. Or a cool milkshake on a hot day.

She found her hand wound into his neon hair,pulling roughly. A slight moan escaped from Jane's lips. With an unpracticed tongue ,she tasted the inside of his mouth. Hmm. Green apple. Strong fingers rest on her waist as Jane adjusts herself on Jake's lap. Her legs went to straddle him. Though the thin fabric of her panties,she can feel his boner growing in his shorts. Tugging his bottom lip between her teeth,she rolled her hips against him.

Heat pooled in Jake's belly as he felt her rub against him. Her mouth was so sweet tasting! The only other person he kissed had tasted like orange soda and motor oil. Sure that was nice. But with the heavy scent of cupcakes in the air and his mind moving so strangely...who could pay a mind to Dirk Strider?  
"Jane," he pulled away suddenly, looking at her with vivid eyes,"Boy oh boy! This sure is swell! Why weren't we doing this sooner?" Jane cried out in distress as his lips leave her's. "Well Jaaaaake,"she pepped up immediately, "I was a silly goose without the courage to press it! But golly am I glad I did!" Jane giggled,turning her attention to his 'little problem'. "Sooo Jaaaaakey! How about I take a lick of your sucker?"

The teen knitted his eyebrows together, exaggerated confusion plain on his face. "But,"he said,"the juju is waaaay over there!" This time the giggle that left Jane's throat was subdued. "No silly willy! I want to get on to the baby making!" Trickster state aside,for a moment an alarm went off in Jane's head. This is crazy! She has never done anything like that before. But all that is gone when Jake's hand traveled to his short's button.  
Her hands replaced his, unfastening and pulling. She slid off his lap,looking at her handiwork. His cock twitched in the open air. Jane's cheeky smile grew as she noticed the green swirl on the head. How absolutely _sweet_!

Jake gasped as she tentatively wrapped a hand around him. Her hands were so _warm_. Everything smelled like cupcakes with her around. A tug in his heart reminded him that he should not be doing this. What would Dirk say? He still cared for Dirk..didn't he. All thought evaporated in a neon haze when Jane tasted the head.  
A slow lick from the base to the tip sent Jake's head in circles. This was not like his times with Dirk. This was different. Like the thick sweet smells and rainbow colors made it more intense somehow. He was not going to complain. Planting a soft kiss on his shaft, Jane looked up at him. "How are you holding up there,Jakey,"she asked, running a finger lightly up and down his shivering cock. "J..just dandy!"

A heady shock of pleasure shook a tremor down his spine as Jane took him whole in her mouth. This was unreal. He shut his eyes tight and let his head drop back as she worked with her beautiful smiling mouth. Delicate hands grabbed his fingers. Jake turned his gaze to Jane.

Her bright eyes stared up at him with the intensity someone looks at a piece of chocolate cake. It was predatory and in a way..nice. He forced himself to keep his eyes on her as she dragged her lips up and down his needy dick. Her hand squeezed at his, a gesture of love and affection that he was not used to. It left him feeling more lightheaded than the blowjob.

It was right about then when Jane changed tactics. Her hand traveled to his hips, tugging them forward. A moan bubbled in his throat as she made him thrust into her mouth. Jake really didn't want to. A sane thought rang in his head. What if he hurt her? But -fuck did it feel good to pound himself into the wet heat.  
For a second, Jane pulled back, lapping at his head like it was the tastiest of all popsicles. "Come on now! Don't be so selfish. I want to see if your cum tastes like sour apple candy,"she whined, taking him once again in her mouth. Jake gripped at her already messed up hair. Her curl were perfect anchoring for him as he felt a familiar tightening in his belly. "Jane! I'm gonna-".

He never got all the words out. They were chocked down by the loud cry that he let out. Vibrant colors exploded against his eyelids as the heat of pleasure rushed through him in a tremor. He could vaguely feel himself spill in Jane's waiting throat.

"Oh! It _does_ taste like sour apple,"Jane's voice sounded like it came from a great distance.  
Jake raised his head a bit to get better look at her. She was licking her lips,still giving him that terrifying look. There was no was he could ever look at her lips with out thinking about them wrapped around his cock and he isn't sure if he'd want to.


End file.
